With more and more AVDDs connecting to the Internet, the opportunities for downstream revenue from advertising embedded within the digital content and on-screen applications are increasing dramatically. Note that: “advertisement” includes sales advertisements for new products and services as well as notifications that items such as purchasable software updates are available.
As understood herein, however, current advertising systems limit the opportunities to increase downstream revenue for the manufacturers of AVDDs. This is because advertisers typically contract with Internet advertising agencies to develop advertisements that are provisioned through channels that do not include the manufacturers of the AVDDs. While limited revenue may be realized by, e.g., populating advertising campaigns into electronic program guides (EPGs) embedded in some TV models, obstacles remain to expanding advertising revenue to AVDD manufacturers beyond the current EPG paradigm.